Summer of Twilight
by riKafaceee
Summary: Summer Vacation stories are great. The first few chapters are slow but after that it's all pure drama. The Destiny Island kids go to Twilight town and befriend the Usual Spot Gang. Sparks fly like fireworks All that good stuff. All straight pairings OMG.
1. Summer Vacation

The school's bell chimed, in recognition that school had ended and summer had officially begun.

"Yeah!" Sora darted out the door, his spiky brown hair bouncing along with his excited leaps, his blue eyes glistening with excitement. "Summer Vacation is finally here!"

"Jeez, Sora." A petite, redheaded girl followed him out of the classroom, along with the mob of joyful students. She smiled, and shifted her books into one arm. "So what are we gonna do this summer?" They headed outside.

"I don't know," he replied. "I was thinking of visiting Twilight Town. Riku said he's up for it, how about you, Kairi?" He rested his books at his side, cradling them in one hand. "I heard the ice cream that they make there is great." He took her hand and smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds great." She smiled in unison with him. "I have to go pack. So you get Riku, and then come over to my place. Alright?"

Sora nodded. "Alright." They pushed open the doors to a sandy beach. He pulled Kairi closer to him, and kissed her, his hair brushing against her cheek. They both smiled as he moved away. "See you then."

They walked off in seperate directions. Kairi closed her eyes, and grinned in excitement. This summer, she'd be able to spend her entire summer with her boyfriend, Sora, and their best friend, Riku.

Once she got back to her house, she shut herself in her bedroom, deciding what to take with her on her upcoming trip to Twilight Town. She opened her wardrobe, and pulled out a massive assortment of clothing. _Now, Kairi, which outfits shall you bring?_ She would need to pack for the whole summer vacation, which lapsed over two months. After much deciding and second-guessing, and third guessing... and so on and so fourth, she had finally decided on the perfect attire for the time and stuffed it into a large suitcase.

She loosened the blue tie, and started to unbutton the plain, white shirt from her school uniform to change into regular clothes.

"Hey, Riku!" Sora caught up to a silver-haired boy, who had been walking alone by the waves. "Kairi said she'd come!"

The older boy's serious expression softened, and he smiled along with his friend. "Great. So should we wait until tomorrow, or leave tonight?"

"Tonight, you fruit! I can't wait! Let's go get Kairi, she told me to find you and then head over to her place."

"Haha alright." The two started toward Kairi's house.

When they got there, they let themselves in as usual. The trio was at eachother's houses almost every day, and they were considered part of eachother's household. On the way to Kairi's bedroom, Sora got distracted by the television in the living room. But Riku climbed the stairway. He knew the door straight ahead, painted with mulitcolored stars, to be Kairi's.

"Kairi," Riku opened the door. "We're he-"

"Riku, get out!" she squealed, her face flushed. She clutched her unfastened skirt to her hips with one arm, and covered her torso with the other.

He shut the door, and covered his cherry red face, sliding down into a squat against the door.

_Oh God... I just walked in on Kairi half-nude... Oh God..._ "I'm... I'm sorry, Kairi..." he directed at the girl on the other side of the door.

After a moment, she replied. "It's alright. I really should learn to lock my door." She opened the door, now wearing a pink tanktop, a jean skirt, and pink tennis shoes.

Riku stumbled backward, from the loss of the door's support, but quickly regained his posture and then stood up and walked into the room. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I'm..." Kairi pulled the gigantic suitcase onto her back with both arms, and then released one arm to grab her thalassa shell charm off of her nightstand. "Fine...!!" She gave into the weight on her side, and lost her balance.

Riku quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, and kept her from falling. Kairi looked up toward him. He was so close... she couldnt help a flustered look from appearing on her face. He chuckled softly as he gently lifted the suitcase from her hand. "You really should be more careful."

Sora finally came upstairs, away from the program that has previously occupied his attention, his eyes shut and disappointed. "C.S.I. is showing re-runs this week if you guys missed it..." (A/N: I'm not directing that Sora likes C.S.I. That was just the first show I could think of.) Riku slightly blushed as he snapped away from Kairi. "Hey... what are you guys doing?"

"I'm just..." Riku slung Kairi's suitcase over his shoulder, regaining his usual calm composition. "Helping Kairi with her stuff." the brown-haired boy pouted at his friend.

"But _I_ wanted to help Kairi..." Sora snatched the suitcase from his friend.

"Fine, then, can I carry _her_?" Trying to get on his nerves just a bit, he rested his arm on Kairi's shoulders, and with his other arm, swept her legs off the ground and picked her up. He smirked, cradling a speechless Kairi against his chest.

"Haha nooooo." Sora smirked back, arching his eyebrows. He took Kairi's hand and pulled her down from Riku's grasp, then hooked his arm around her waist and kissed her, this time, more passionately than before. Kairi smiled, and kissed back.

"Uhm... hello?" Riku raised his hand as he spoke up. "Children present. Anyway, we gotta get going."

"Oh.. right." Kairi pulled away from Sora and picked up the thalassa shell charm from her night stand, then led the trio out the door.


	2. Arrival

Kairi looked intently out the train window, concentrating on the hand-woven charm in her hand through it's reflection. Five tear-shaped shells tied into a star, perfectly binding a crown emblem in the center. She had made three, one for Sora, and another for Riku. The identical symbols were a sign of their friendship.

She couldn't remember a time in her life when she was without them, she knew there was... but she couldn't recall a time when they weren't there, constantly competing for her affection. She loved Sora without a doubt, his irresistable smile, the way she could always confide in him, things that she believed she could never tell Riku. But there was doubt. Riku's mysterious air, the smile that only she got to see. Riku intrigued her. The thought of her being the only person that could know him the way she did made her want to know more and more about him. Made her feel like she knew nothing about him. Made her doubt her love for Sora.

_Doubt... Why, Riku? Why you?_

"Kairi, are you alright?" Sora wore a concerned look in his eyes. She was sitting in front of him, in the seat facing hers, and Riku was next to him.

"Oh.. yeah." She smiled. "I was just thinking, that's all." Her eyes drifted back to the charm. "Do you guys still have the charms I made you?

"Haha of course." Sora dug into his pocket. and pulled out a star-shaped charm. But instead of Kairi's pale purple, his was a bright teal. "I don't go anywhere without it." He grinned.

Kairi smiled, and brushed her hair out of her bright indigo eyes. Then she turned her head to Riku and pouted. "How about you? Do you still have yours, Riku?"

"Yeah..." He smiled the same mysterious smile that he only gave Kairi. He tugged on a thread around his neck, pulling up a yellow-stained star from under his shirt.

She smiled again. "Never lose them, alright?"

"I never would." Riku said, tucking the "necklace" back into his shirt.

"Yeah," cheered Sora, hiding it back into his jacket pocket.

"APPROACHING TWILIGHT TOWN." droned the Train's P.A.

"It's about time," sighed Riku. He stood up, and pulled the 3 suitcases off of the shelf above their seats, handing Sora's to him, and then lifting the other two.

"Riku..." She pulled down the arm holding her bag. "I'll carry it myself." She attempted to lift it out of his hand, and stumbled, Riku wrapping his arm around her to keep her steady, as he did before.

He chuckled again, "Kairi, you fall over too much." He slowly released his grip. "Don't worry, I'll carry it."

"Hurry up!!" Sora shouted, waiting outside the train. They both headed for the door, and got out right before the automatic doors shut.

The trio looked around them, a town whose buildings were a golden brown shade.

"Alright, guys. The hotel is..." Sora was spying at a map of the town. Then he looked up and pointed in the direction of a large clock tower. "That way. The hotel is nice, I took one of those video tours... The food's great, and they even have an indoor pool."

"Crap..." Riku sighed. "I forgot to bring a swimsuit."

"That's alright," Sora chuckled. "by the looks of it, Kairi packed like 10, so you can borrow one of hers."

"WHAT...!!" Riku turned a bright red, and began pummeling Sora with the suitcases.

"God, Riku. Don't kill him." Kairi giggled. "I brought some spending money with me, so we can go out tomorrow and buy one here." He smiled, and stopped murdering Sora.

"Thanks, Kairi." The group headed toward the tower.

"We're..." Sora dropped his suitcase and sighed, looking curiously at the map. "lost." he sat down on his suitcase.

Kairi sat down behind him, and slung her arms over him, peeking at the map over his shoulder. "Do you know which way is north, Sora?"

"Uhm... the opposite of south?" he furrowed his eyebrows. Kairi knocked on the top of his head.

"You were holding the map upside-down..." Riku stated. "You've been leading us northeast since we reached the tower," he said, pointing back to the tower, which had drifted into the distance. "The hotel is west of it." Sora just stared at him the way a deer does at an oncoming truck.

"You knew that th whole time, and didn't tell me?"

"Pretty much." He laughed. "The weather's nice today. Why not go exploring?"

"Sure," Kairi stood up. "But can we please get our stuff to the hotel first?

Riku kicked the door open and walked up to the counter and rested the suitcases on the floor. "We have a reservation for Miyano, Irino, and Uchida." (A/N: I used the last names of the Japanese voice actors for their last names)

The man at the counter looked up at him, and then at the computer in front of him. "Alright." He handed Riku an envelope containing three key cards to the hotel room where the trio would be staying.

They found their room on the second floor, it had a king-sized bed in the bedroom and a pull-out couch in the living room which they had decided to alternate sleeping on, along with a large television in both rooms, a mini fridge filled with soda and snacks, a microwave, and a sink in the kitchen that sunk deep into a long line of counters., and a bathroom with a hot tub. They simply threw their suitcases on the floor for the time being, and left the room to go explore the new town which they would be staying in for the next two months.


	3. The Usual Spot

The phone rang. He forced his head off the pillow, and shook the blond strands out of his stunning blue eyes. The phone rang again. He dropped his feet on the ground, the loud thump from his shoes awakening him from the daydream. He lifted the phone off it's hook and held it to his ear.

"Yes...?" He yawned.

"Roxas. It's Olette. You forgot, didn't you?"

"Forgot what?" Roxas arched his eyebrow. He'd thought he was forgetting something, but he couldn't exactly remember what it was.

"We were supposed to pick out a birthday present for Naminé!" The girl on the other end of the line pouted. "You told me you 'didn't know what a girl like her would've liked' so I told you to come to the market and we'd buy our presents for her together."

"I... I didn't forget." He lied. "Naminé is one of my best friends! I was just scraping up some extra cash so I'd be sure it would be enough."

"...Alright. Well, get there soon or I won't help you with your summer homework."

He sighed. "Alright." Then he hung up. He pulled a white short-sleeved jacket on and picked up his skateboard before walking out the door.

"Doesn't anyone say 'goodbye' anymore?" She sighed, and dropped the phone back on it's hook. _Roxas... _the girl thought, pushing her wavy, brown hair out of her emerald eyes. _I really do worry about you. You'll never know how much. _She leaned up against the brick wall and slid down, pressing out the folds between her white tank top and orange skirt. _All that really matters to you, now, is Namin__é__. It's hardly been a month... Roxas... I'll wait for you._

She dragged her index finger in the sand, scribbling "Olette + Roxas" over and over, with all kinds of intricate designs around the beautiful words in the dirt patch. His name next to hers... She thought it looked so right for things to be that way. She loved him...  
No, love is when you liked somebody and they liked you back. As far as she knew, this was one-sided.

"Hey! Olette!" Roxas was riding his skateboard, waving his arms, smiling.

She looked up. "Hey!" she rose off the ground, and waved back at him, stepping over the design she'd just etched into the dirt. "So, let's go!" She smiled.

"I was thinking." Roxas came to a stop and picked up his skateboard. Naminé likes drawing, right?" He put his hand to his forehead, thinking.

"She was complaining in art class the other day, about her sketchbook running out of pages."

"You went out with her, right?" Olette pouted, in slight disappointment. "You should know what she likes to do."

"Look. Olette, we only went out for two months. All we really did was go on dates." His smile faded.

"I'm sorry..." She frowned. "Well, anyway, let's go!" She took his hand and began running toward the shops.

"Alright." Sora pouted, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "I can't find ANY clothing stores." He eyed the map again. "You know Riku, I don't think you'd look half-bad in a bikini." He smirked.

Riku's face flushed a light pink again. "Sora. I'm not gonna wear Kairi's swimsuit. So just deal with it." He punched Sora's arm playfully.

Kairi just smiled. "Maybe we should just get directions." A girl with wavy, brown hair passed by, pulling a boy with spiky, blond hair behind him.

"Ow. Olette. My wrist's about to go numb. Can I skate instead of you dragging me?"

"Haha alright." The boy shook his arm. He put down his skateboard and got on, handing the girl his other hand. They both smiled.

"Hey, you!" Kairi called out to the two. "We're kind of lost. Could you give us directions?"

"Sure." the girl smiled. "Where are you headed?"

"The shops." Sora grinned.

"Oh, me and Roxas are headed there now." Her smile grew wider. "My name is Olette, and this here," She pointed to the blond boy next to her, "Is Roxas. And while you're here, you should stick with us."

"Alright." Riku smiled softly in appreciation. "I'm Riku."

"I'm Sora," Sora pointed to himself.

"And I'm Kairi." She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "We're here on vacation."

Roxas blushed a bit. "Well... anyways, we should get going." He tugged on Olette's hand.

"Yeah, come on." She started walking, pulling Roxas and his skateboard behind him. The trio followed their new friends. "So where are you from?"

"The Destiny Islands," Sora said. "We're here for the whole summer break."

"Oh, really? So you'll be here for Naminé's birthday." Roxas smiled. The charm in his smile matched that of Sora's.

"Naminé? Who's that?" Kairi asked.

"The only member of the Usual Spot Gang who didn't ditch this summer." Roxas sighed. "By the way, Olette, do you know what Pence and Hayner are up to?"

"I'm pretty sure Hayner is visiting family in Traverse Town. And. Well... Pence told me not to tell you."

"Why?" He pouted. "Did he go to Fat Camp?" The blond boy chuckled.

"Oh God... He's gonna kill me."

"He did...!!" Roxas wore an astonished look. "Wow... About time." He laughed.

"I guess." Olette giggled. "Well, here we are." She stopped before a line of shops and let go of Roxas's hand. "Here's the shops."

"Thank you so much," Kairi smiled, causing Roxas to blush a bit again.

"Well, we need to go buy Naminé her present." He picked up his skateboard, and pulled Olette away with him.

"Ah... good luck finding whatever you're looking for!" Olette waved as Roxas dragged her with him. The trio waved back.

"Now, it's Mission Impossible, in my case." Sora laughed, hinting at his hatred of shopping. "I'm gonna go get some ice cream and just meet up with you guys later."

"Alright, then we'll see you later." Riku laughed with him as he and Kairi walked into the clothing store.


	4. Sea Salt

There was only one other person at the ice cream shop. A girl with light blond hair, a bit lighter than Roxas's. She was sitting alone in a table in the corner, contently skeching away at the drawing pad on her lap, with a blue-stained popsicle stick in her mouth. She looked up at Sora, her eyes filled with content.

"Uhm..." He looked curiously at the girl. "Hi?"

"You look different." The girl mumbled. "Your hair's a bit darker. And there's no more teal in your eyes."

"Have we met...?" Sora looked skeptically at her, trying to catch a glimpse of her sketch.

"Roxas, don't play dumb." She cocked her head to one side.

"My name is Sora." He cocked his head, too. "Wait. I know Roxas. He's that blond kid with the skateboard!"

"Sora...?" She looked down at the drawing. "I'm sorry." She smiled. "You look a lot like him."

"Really?" He recalled the image of the boy who he'd met. "Hm... I guess I sorta do look a bit like him." He smiled back and walked up to the counter.

"Try the Sea Salt popsicle. It's great."

"Yeah, I heard." He asked the casheir for a Sea Salt popsicle, and he was handed a bar of blue ice cream. He payed the casheir, then took a few licks before heading back toward the girl.

"So, what's your name?" He sat down in the stall next to her. "And what are you drawing?"  
She held up a sketch, the picture was herself, Roxas, Olette, and two other people the same age. "My name is Naminé."

Riku walked out of the changing stall, Wearing only trunks that were about two inches over his knee. They were completely black, except for yellow stripes down the side of each leg. Kairi put her hands on her hips and whistled. "Alright," Riku smiled. "Is that a 'yes'?"

"Yeah," Kairi giggled. "It looks great." She repeatedly poked his muscular stomach.

"Oww, quit it." He chuckled, and poked Kairi in her side, making her squeal.

"Hey... No fair!" She pouted. Then, Olette and Roxas walked in, each carrying a handful of shopping bags.

"Hey there." Olette called out. "Having fun?" She spied Riku's toned abs. "Damn, Kairi, why do you have to be friends with hotties?!" Kairi blushed a bit.

"Hey, what's that make me?" Roxas made puppy eyes, and Olette could feel the embarassment, the bright red that should've been burning holes in her face. But she was always cool and calm.

"You are, too." She laughed. "But I was directing that at Pence. He's... ew."

Roxas's eyes watered. "Stupid fatass stole my ice cream..." They all laughed.

"...So you're Naminé?" Sora looked curiously at her. "Happy birthday." He grinned.

"Huh...?" Naminé arched her eyebrow. "How do you know my birthday's coming up?"

"You're friends with Roxas and Olette." He finished up the popsicle, smacking his lips. "Me and Riku and Kairi, we met them on our way to the shops."

"Okay." Naminé continued to sketch.

"Who are the other two?"

"Huh?"

"In your picture." Sora pointed to Naminé's sketchbook. "The one with spiky hair is Roxas, you're next to him. And this one..." He pointed to the page. "She's Olette. So who are the other two?"

"Oh. That one in the vest is Hayner, and this guy..." She pointed at a rather round boy in her picture. "That's Pence. Him and Hayner are away this summer."

"Wow." Sora stared at Pence. "He really IS fat." He grinned.

Naminé giggled. "Yeah. But he's a good friend. He always helps when Roxas and Hayner fight..."

"You're a great artist, Naminé." His face softened to a calm expression. "I wish I could draw. The only artistic talent I have is scribbling on cave walls." He rose from his seat. "I should get going."

Naminé slid out of the stall after him. "Same... I should probably meet up with Roxas and Olette.

"Well, they're probably all together." He smiled. "And since Olette said that we should hang out with her and Roxas this summer. So that means we'll get to hang out, too."

Naminé smiled back, blushing lightly. "That'd be great." Sora pushed open the shop door and led her out.

Riku pushed the card key into the lock, and held the door, leading in Kairi, and their new friends. "So, this is where we'll be staying." Roxas and Olette went in first, followed by Kairi, who stood by Riku until he came in.

"ACK!!" Roxas tripped over the bags sprawled out on the floor, and Olette fell on top of him.

"Ouch..." Olette pulled herself up, rubbing her head. "OH MY GOD, ROXAS...!!" She took his hand and helped him back up. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Wow..." Kairi and Riku looked skeptically at them. "You're really uncoordinated," Riku said.

"Shut up..." Roxas groaned, streching his back. "Oh, by the way, where's Sora?"

"He hates shopping," Kairi explained. "So he said he'd get some ice cream and meet us back here."

"Oh," Olette said gingerly. "He probably found Naminé. She always goes there when she's drawing."

"Crap..." Roxas muttered. "She doesn't know we're here, Olette."

"It's alright." Olette replied. "Sora's gonna think we came back here with Riku and Kairi and bring her here."

"Crap!!" Riku slammed his head into the wall. "Sora's not gonna know where the hell he's going!"

knock knock knock knock knock Kairi opened the door.

"Hey there." To hers and Riku's suprise, it was Sora, along with a girl with long, light blond hair. "Kairi, Riku, this is Naminé."

"Naminé, it's nice to meet you!" Kairi smiled, and Riku did the same.

Roxas walked away and flopped onto the couch, and smiled. "I'm glad you're alright."

Naminé smiled back, and flipped open her sketchbook again, adding three more figures to the picture.


	5. Falling

Roxas, Olette, and Naminé ended up spending the night in the hotel with Sora, Kairi, and Riku. The bed was claimed by Roxas and Kairi, Naminé and Olette took the pull-out couch, and Riku and Sora were sleeping on the floor. Well, Sora started punching and rolling over Riku, so he took his pillow and slept in the hot tub.

Once everyone woke up, they sat in the living room, contemplating what they would do for breakfast:

"I'm a pretty good cook," Olette stated. "I say we go to the grocery store and get some pancake mix and milk."

"You, a good cook?" Roxas chuckled. "The last time you insisted on making lunch, I swear, I got salmonella. And there wasn't even eggs or meat in the food!"

Naminé giggled, arching an eyebrow. "It was a salad."

"Your point?" He streched out on the floor.

"You hate vegetables." Both her eyebrows furrowed.

"Exactly."

"Shut up!" Olette smacked Roxas in the back of the head. "I'm good at making pancakes, and this time, I won't be the only one cooking.

Everyone stepped back.

"Sorry," Kairi smiled. "I don't like cooking."

"I'm accident prone, so... Having me cook wouldn't be too smart." Sora winced. "And Riku's... dead at the moment." He pointed to a half-sleeping Riku next to him.

"I'm not good at making breakfast foods." Naminé stated. "But I'm pretty sure Roxas is."

"Huh...?" Roxas was stuck with the job, and he and Olette would be making breakfast.

They prepared the kitchen, Roxas found a set of electric burners, pots, and pans under the counter, Olette found some knives, measuring cups, spatulas, and tablewear in the cupboards. Kairi and Naminé went out for groceries, Sora was working on his summer homework, and Riku had made his way to the bed and conked out.

"Kairi..." Naminé spoke up, clutching the grocery basket. "You and Sora seem really close."

"Yeah... we've been dating for awhile." she blushed a bit. "And we've been friends since before either one of us could remember. Riku, too."

Naminé was in a bit of shock. "You're lucky... you have people that really care about you."

"Huh...? But what about Olette and Roxas? I honestly thought you and Roxas were together." Kairi put a carton of eggs and a package of bacon into the basket Naminé was holding.

Naminé looked up. "Yeah, we did up until about a month ago..." The blond girl sighed.

"Why'd you break up?" She looked at her friend with a concerned look, picking out apples and dropping them into a bag.

"He's like how Sora is to you. I've known him since forever." She tied up the bag of apples and dropped it in the basket. "If things changed between us, then all of those old memories would die."

Kairi looked at her skeptically. "A relationship starts with a good friendship." She smiled a bit. "Erm... I shouldn't really question your opinion, though. If you think that's best..."

"Well," the blond girl spoke up. "There's Olette, too. She loves him more than I ever could, and I have no right to tear them apart."

"I'm sorry..." Kairi continued to pick out groceries. "Hey, Naminé, I've got an idea!"

"What's that?" Naminé smiled a bit, excited for Kairi's idea.

"How about we make Olette and Roxas have an Iron Chef competition?" She giggled. We'll have like, a secret ingredient and everything, just like the show!"

Naminé smiled wider. "Genius, Kairi, pure genius."

"We're hooooooome!!" Kairi and Naminé burst through the door, with a massive amount of groceries.

"Holy hell, Kairi!" Sora stood up, staring at the load. "We're making food for six people, not the friggin Navy!!"

She pouted. "I had this awesome idea, though. We're gonna have Olette and Roxas have an Iron Chef competition!"

"What?!?!" Olette and Roxas stumbled out of the kitchen. Roxas grimaced, but Olette grinned gingerly.

"I LOVE that show!" Olette squealed. "I'm up for it!"

Roxas only sighed, realizing the fact that he couldn't refuse, and brought the ingredients into the kitchen.

"So, 'Chairman Kaga'," Olette giggled, clipping her chocolate brown hair into a ponytail, "What's our secret ingredient?"

"Cantalope!!" Naminé hefted the large, round fruit out of the bag, holding it over her head.

Roxas grunted. "How the HELL are we gonna make Bacon work with CANTALOUPE?!"

"Hehehe, that's for you to find out." Kairi grinned, and Roxas began blushing furiously.

"Roxas," Olette looked at him. "Are you alright? You're all red." She put her hand on his forehead, and he blushed more.

"I... I'm fine, Olette." He smiled, and pulled her hand away. "Well, anyway, how do you play this game?" He picked up a spatula and spread out the ingredients onto the table.

The two began cooking, totally absorbed into what they were doing. Roxas had finished slicing the cantaloupe that he was going to use, and was looking for something else to do. Olette had poured out most of the pancake mix onto the counters, and had turned to tend to the pot where she was making a sauce. Roxas walked over, and picked up a handful of the loose powder, as he took a plate of bacon and cantaloupe to an empty pan.

"Hey Olette, guess what?" He snickered. choking back laughter.

"Huh?" She turned to Roxas, and a cloud of flour collided into her face. "ROXAS!!"

"Oh my god..." He was clutching his ribs in laughter. "That was the best thing EVER." Olette grasped a tomato, wiping the mix off her face, and squeezed the juice into the top of his head, now laughing just as hard. He stumbled into the counter, reaching to the sink for the hose, and doused Olette.

"EEK!!" the water ran off her hair, onto her back. "That's cold!!" Olette reached for a banana on the counter, quickly shelling it out of the peel, dropping it to the floor, as Roxas reached for her arm to stop her, slipping on the peel as his grip tightened around her.

He slipped to the floor, pulling Olette with him. Her face burnt a violent red, and her emerald eyes grew wide, as he fell into the blond boy in front of her. "Olette...!!" He took her waist and pulled her closer, hoping to break her fall.

She squeezed her eyes shut, her fear of falling sparked, and her body went numb as she fell into Roxas's arms.

_"Olette, let's go up on the station tower!" A young blond boy held his hand out to her._

_"Roxas..." She frowned. "It's dangerous up there. I'm scared."_

_"Scaredy Cat! Olette's a Scaredy Cat!" He laughed. "As long as we're not near the edge, we'll be alright."_

_"...Alright. I guess."_

_She followed her friend, up to the tower that loomed over the train station, climbing the brick wall with a worn ladder. After a few minutes of climbing, the two six-year-olds made their way to the top. Roxas took a seat on the ledge, his feet dangling off the edge._

_"Roxas, don't do that..." She ran up behind him, tripping over the ledge. She was falling..._

_Roxas held out his hand to her, and then... Pitch black._

_"Olette!! Wake up!"_

"Come on, wake up!" It was his voice. She blinked slowly, waking up to his face, his blond hair hanging directly over her. His bright teal eyes were furrowed in worry.

"HOLY CRAP I-" Olette jumped up, shocked at her flashback.

"You passed out..." Roxas sighed, loosening the clip from her hair, brushing it away from her face. "Are you okay?"

"Uhm... yeah." She smiled at him.

"You're a basiphobe, aren't you?" He took her hand, pulling her off the still pulled-out couch.

"Huh?" Olette looked at him curiously.

He shifted his eyes to the floor. "Since the-" He stopped himself. "...Nevermind. You should just relax. I'll finish cooking."

"No, Roxas, you don't ha..." Olette fell back onto the couch, into her slumber.

"Haha. Olette, you just relax." He smiled, and turned back to the kitchen.

"Is she alright?" Naminé turned to the couch and frowned.

"Yeah... She'll be okay." He sighed, and continued cooking.


	6. Basiphobia to Philophobia

A/N: The title; basiphobia is fear of falling, Philophobia is fear of falling in love. Also, throughout the story, ignore the fact that Twilight Town is in a constant state of sunset.

And!! Thanks to Nami-face for helping me through my insane writer's block :D

Well, I hope you enjoy my fanfic!

"Wow, Roxas." Olette chewed off another bite of bacon-wrapped cantaloupe from her fork. "I didn't expect you to be such a great cook."

He smiled. "Thanks... Hey, are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"Yeah." She tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Anyway, where are the others?"

"They went out, but I'm stuck here washing the dishes." Roxas groaned. "You're the reason I'm not out with them..." He grumbled.

Olette smiled, sensing the fakeness in his ignorance. "I'll help you." She finished off her plate, and brought it to the kitchen; a spotless kitchen. The mess from their food fight had disappeared, and the dishes were in the sink. She set hers in with it, and turned around.

"No, it's alright." He pulled his vest on. "I was gonna do it later. I just wanted to wait until you woke up before leaving." He picked up his skateboard and smiled again.

"Thanks." She smiled back, clipping her hair back up. He opened the hotel door and they walked out the door. "Uhm... Roxas?"

"Hm?" He looked back at her, pushing himself down the hallway on his skateboard.

"...Nothing." She smiled fakely, shaking her head. "Want me to pull you?"

"Hah, alright." He held out his hand, and she took it in her own.

"Hey, Roxas?" Olette pulled him along down the sidewalk, shading her eyes from the sun with one hand, pulling Roxas in the other. "Do you even know where they went?"

Roxas scratched his head. "I forgot..." He grinned. "But we can just hang out, if you want?" He glanced up at the sky, at a scene of dark clouds.

"It's gonna rain soon, but we still have some time."

"That sounds good." She smiled, a light pink shone on her cheeks. "So, where to?"

"Oh my God," Naminé huffed, resting herself on the ledge of the steps. She flipped open the pages of the sketchbook on her lap and began to draw. "Those two sure are taking their time."

"Yeah, I'm tired of waiting." Sora slung his arms behind his head, and turned to Riku and Kairi next to her. "Why did you have to drag me out with you? I wanted to go check out Sunset Hill."

"Because I want to go shopping," Kairi replied. "and we _all_ know that letting you wander around isn't exactly a smooth move." She smirked, and hopped down from her seat.

"Whatever." Sora turned on his heel, and walked toward the station. "I won't end up on a milk carton, I promise." He laughed.

"Actually, I wanted to do some sketches there." Naminé said to Kairi. "Olette and Roxas are probably off doing their own thing, too, so you just go shopping and have fun. Okay?" She smiled.

"Thanks." Kairi smiled back. "Riku, do you mind tagging along?"

"Sure." He stood up on the ledge and jumped to the ground and turned to Naminé. "We'll meet you guys back at the station in about two hours."

"Alright." The blond girl turned and caught up to Sora, heading for the station.

Naminé sat on the hill, as Sora gazed into the horizon. Her eyes constantly shifted between her sketch and the view, slowing her gaze to Sora each time. Recreating his face on the page. His soft profile, his ocean blue eyes becoming teal, and brown hair that began to shine golden in the high-risen sun that had made it's way through the thick clouds.

_He looks just like Roxas, _Naminé thought. He had stolen her gaze as he watched the ocean in the distance. She smiled silently, as she flipped the cover back over the page and set it at her feet.

Sora turned his head forward to Naminé. "You've been quiet. Are you okay?" He sat down next to her.

"Sorry." She bowed her head in apology. "I'm just thinking..."

"About what?" he cocked his head to the side.

She looked up, her bright blue eyes on the sun-stained clouds. "Roxas, I guess..." Her voice trailed off, as she scanned over the horizon. "...I think he's been getting better again, lately."

"Better? Is he sick?" Sora's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Naminé giggled. "No, he'd just seemed really sad for awhile. He's finally starting to cheer up again."

"Well," Sora sprawled out over the grassy hill. "I'm happy for him."

Naminé rested her head on her knees. "It's thanks to Olette."

The brunette tripped off the skateboard, flinging it backwards. "Seriously, Roxas. Deal with it, I'm NEVER gonna be able to skateboard."

"Sure, you will." He smiled. "You just have to practice."

She sighed. "Fine..." She ran after the board, stopping it with her foot, and picked it up. "But you're treating me to ice cream after this!"

"Haha, alright." Roxas took the skateboard from her hand, carried it back to the top of the slope, and set it back down on the flat ground at the train station.

_Drip, drip, drip._ The rain had started in a soft drizzle. "Oh, shit!" Roxas picked up his skateboard. "My board's gonna get waterlogged." The rain started to grow heavier. "Let's go get the ice cream and then head back to my house."

"Shouldn't we wait for the others at the hotel?" The two started running. "They still don't know where we are."

"It's too far. If they get too worried, they can just call my place." His pace got faster.

Olette sped up after him. "Alright. And maybe we'll see them there."

Roxas opened the door to the ice cream shop and walked up to the counter. "Two Sea Salts, please." He turned to Olette, who sat at a booth. "I hope the others didn't get stuck in this."

"Yeah." Olette pulled the clip out of her chocolate brown hair, letting the curls fall over her shoulders. "Anyway," She looked up. "Why didn't you ask Kairi to go skateboarding with you?" Roxas started to blush. "I know you have a thing for her."

"It's none of your business." He huffed, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. "Anyway, She has a boyfriend, if you didn't happen to see Sora snogging her face off last night."

"Well you could've just as well asked Naminé." She sighed, resting her face in her arms.

"Things with her are over, okay?!" He snapped.

She looked up, her emerald eyes growing populous with mist. "Roxa-"

"And I _really_ want to move on from her, but you _always_ have to bring her up!!" He slammed a fist on the table.

A tear shook from the brunette's face. "I..."

Roxas's face softened. "Olette...?"

"I..." She rose from the table, and dumbfoundedly headed for the door.

"Olette, I'm sor-" She turned, her tear-streaked face turned serious.

"I hate you!" Olette ran out the door, into the pouring rain.

Roxas ran after her, but the rain blurred his sight of her. And she had disappeared into the storm.

He fell to the ground by a row of payphones with a small roof over them. He saw a swirl etched in the dirt under his foot.

_She's so dense, she didn't notice why I'd waited for her, why I took HER to go skateboarding instead of anyone else. I really like Kairi. I just met her, but there's something that's familiar, but still unlike anyone I've ever met. But Olette, I lo- _He picked up his foot. _"Olette + Roxas"... This is HER handwriting. I'm SUCH a fuck-up!! _He slowly ran his finger through the sand next to the design.

The rain slowed, Roxas got up, a soft smile on his face.

_"To Olette:_

_This basiphobe, her fear of falling,_

_She gets dizzy as she falls to the floor._

_But I, with my fear of love,_

_Have found that I've fallen for her._

_Likewise, I'm dizzy with her words_

_That she's etched into sand, _

_I'm a philophobe who fell in love._

_I'm doing all I can_

_So I can tell her how I feel,_

_Without a single word,_

_But with my warped and blinded rage,_

_I'll only be misheard._

_So here's my message, finally._

_I'm sorry for those times._

_But, you know, my heart belongs to you_

_And I hope that yours can be mine._

_-Roxas."_


	7. Another Day, Another Name

To all of the wonderful readers out there-- I'm sorry for not writing anything lately. I've had a lot going on lately, including getting myself a boyfriend, for anyone who wants to be happy for me. Aha... It would be cool if he read this. But when I tell him to read my fanfic, he says he's too lazy. Oh well. For those who e-mail me, thanks for the support, and for those who don't, hurry up and e-mail me!! Haha. Sorry for ranting. Well, here's my long-awaited seventh chapter!

_"Olette. I know you aren't doing your homework."_ The answering machine droned with Roxas's voice. _"You haven't been answering my calls all week... Just pick up... Just talk to me..." _He hung up, halting his voice.

"I'm not picking up, you know." Olette's expression grew solemn, as her emerald eyes shifted from the phone to the window, to the dark clouds that haven't stopped crying for days. She rose from her slump on the bed to a cross-legged sit, scribbling her journal with illegible anger. "I start to wonder, Roxas-" Her eyes were drawn to a single framed photo among the many that were hung above her desk. "Do you even remember way back when?" She focused on one with younger versions of Roxas and herself were happily stomping in the rain. "How we used to dance in the middle of these summer showers-" She began tracing a teardrop into the paper, the calm drizzle becoming heavier. "-Screaming nursery rhymes into the sky...?"

She started humming, which turned into singing. "...Rain, rain. go away. Come again Another Day..." She looked back into the stormy sky. "Another Day... Right, Roxas...?" She flipped to a new page in her notebook.

_Olette + Roxas._ She repeated the intricate swirls from the ones by the phone stand. A knock rumbled from the door on the floor below. "Olette," the voice from the machine rang up at her window. A red umbrella covered Roxas's face. "I'm coming in." He let himself in, Olette ignored his sudden presence. He opened the door to her bedroom, sitting beside her. "Olette..." He caught a glimpse of the page. Swirls, pieces of letters. + _Rox-_

Olette pulled away from his view. "Go away, Roxas. I'm busy."

He grew dizzy from the words on the page, he'd sworn he saw his own name... Next to hers. Identical to the one next to his poem. "Come on... I know you're not doing your homework." He snatched the book from her arms, flipping through the pages with his thumb.

"Roxas, don't go through that!" The curious blond kept the journal away from her, dodging her grasp, catching a glimpse of the anger scribbled on the page.

_Roxas is... --_

_---Jerk._

_Idiot-- He doesn't even...--_

_Namin__é__ is all he--_

_...girl, Kairi, he's all of a sudden--_

_Anyone but me, he's so--_

He looked back up at Olette, furrowing his eyebrows in misunderstanding.

She fell back onto her bed, choking back tears. "Roxas, you know... every time I think we can be-"

"Olette, are you _stupid_?" Roxas tried speaking over her, but she had rose her voice in response.

"-something more than friends, everything screws up somewhere."

"No, not stupid. Dense. God, why am I so nervous? Listen-"

"I guess what I mean, Roxas, I'm jealous of them. And-"

Their voices collided in unison. "-I love you. And I pretty much have all along."

Roxas sat back next to Olette on her bed, weaving his hand into hers, taking her face in his other hand. He pulled him into her, blood rushed to their faces. As the rain patted down on the dusty orange town, Their phobias took hold and they fell into a state between consciousness and sleep. "So I guess..." Roxas smiled, thinking of the poem he'd written. "If the fears get the best of us-" Her lips were nearly on his.

"-Then we just might have to give eachother CPR." Olette giggled, happily accepting Roxas's kiss.

Naminé peeked over her sketchbook, the doorbell rang. She shuffled off her bed, creeping out of her pure white bedroom, sketchbook still at hand. _Now who in the world can be visiting at 11-o-clock at night?_ She thought to herself, quietly turning the doorknob.

"Sorry if it's too late for you," Sora grinned in the doorway, adorned in a blue t-shirt and red pajama pants. "But I need to... uh... _borrow_ you for the night."

Naminé's face flustered a dark crimson as she slipped on a pair of blue flip-flops. _Why would Sora be borrowing me at 11-o-clock, in his jammies for?!?!?! _Her mind raced as Sora led her away from the mansion. "Uhm... _Sora? _Where are we going...?!"

"Did you forget what day tomorrow is, silly?" He took her hand as they crept through the woods that surrouded Naminé's house.

Naminé's face flushed a deeper shade. "I have no idea, _I don't take my time memorizing days at 11-o-clock at night!!_" She found herself lucky that it was dark, so that Sora couldn't see her rose-red face.

She followed him silently across the town. Occasionally, Sora would say something. "Oh, you're gonna like the job we did. Isn't it great that Olette and Roxas finally made up? I thought they'd stay pissed at eachother forever! I'm sorry for pulling you out so late."

The blond girl would shyly respond an occasional word or two. "Okay. Yep. It's alright." Then, she felt that her hand was still in his. She shivered at the thought, that he was almost... like Roxas? She stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sora turned back to her, their identical blue eyes connected. "Are you cold?" He let go of her hand, resting both on her narrow shoulders.

Naminé's gaze fell to the ground, she cluched her sketchbook to her chest. "Sora, I'm fi-" Sora embraced her in his arms as a single tear fell from her sapphire eyes.

"Come on, now..." Sora whisped the tear from her face, slowly pulling away. "You won't have any fun if you're crying, Nami. Now lets go."

"So my name's 'Nami' now?" She pouted.

"Well, Roxas told me that they used to call you that." He grinned, ruffling her pale blonde hair. "I think it's cute."

"Okay then." She smiled, blushing lightly. Then her lips curled into a snicker. "Then I guess I should tell you what we called Roxas?"


	8. Baise de l'anniversaire

A/N: Okay, so anyways, my friend asked me to say "Hi" to her in one of my chapters, so.. HI TORI!!! Also, the title is French for "Birthday Kiss". I ended up making a French title for no reason. . . And sorry that Chapter 7 was so short, this chapter and that one were supposed to be together. But I wanted to use the chapter title so I split them. ALSO. Sorry I've been un-writing-ly, I haven't really been good at finding time to write. I almost forgot how fun it is-- Anyway, ENJOY!!

"So maybe we _shouldn't_ have sent Sora to get the birthday girl." Kairi pointed to the clock, 12:00 PM. Sora had been gone for a half hour, and now Naminé was going to be late to her own party.

Riku finished the last sip of his water bottle, looking at it carefully. "Hey..." He held up the bottle, smiling. "Spin the bottle, anyone?"

"Woah." Roxas looked at him with wide eyes. "You're aware that theres a chance you'll land on a guy?" He grimaced. "I'm not looking forward to kissing a guy, thanks." He shook Olette's shoulder, who had fallen asleep on the couch. "Hey, any suggestions, Olette?"

"... Uh, what's going on?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"We're gonna wait for Sora and his... 'delivery'. By playing spin the bottle." Riku shook his empty water. "But I'm pretty sure that everyone that's gonna be here is straight. And nobody wants to kiss someone of the same sex."

"Then if a guy lands on a guy or a girl lands on a girl, then they have to kiss their hand...?"

"That works." Kairi snatched the bottle from Riku, pinning it to the floor. "Everyone come here, Olette, you too."

Roxas pulled her over to the circle around the bottle, seating her next to him. "Okay, who starts?" He rested his hand on the bottle.

The door flew open, the buzz of a party kazoo filled the air. "We're heeeeeeeeeeeeereeeeee!!" Sora shouted.

"Happy Birthday, Naminé!!!" The group said in Unison.

She smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

"We almost thought you weren't gonna show up to your own party," Riku sighed. "Thanks to your escort."

"Shut up, Riku!!" He peered into the middle of the circle. "So, I see you were gonna start playing without us? He frowned for a second, then grinned again. "Birthday girl gets first spin!" He sat down between Roxas and Kairi, pulling Naminé down next to Roxas.

"Fine, fine..." Naminé rested her hand on the bottle, and flicked her wrist, forcing the bottle to spin. It spun around a few times, slowing down with each passing rotation. Slower, slower... and it stopped.

"...Sora?" She shuffled onto her knees. "But..." She blushed, looking at Kairi, pointing at the boy next to him. "He's yours!"

"And this is a party." Kairi smiled. "It's fine."

"Come on, Nami... you gonna flake out on us?" A drole expression was aimed at her.

"Shut up, Roxy!" She pushed back his forehead. "And stop giving me that look, it's weird!"

"Roxy..." Sora chuckled. "So _that's_ what they called you."

"Woah." Riku mimicked the expression Roxas had given him before. "Are you sure you're not a girl after all?"

"Shut up!!!" He furrowed his eyebrows in anger. "Just hurry up and kiss!"

"We already did." Naminé lied.

"Liar." Olette pouted. "Kiss already."

"Okay,_fine_!" She held Sora's face still and quickly kissed him on the lips. "Happy?"

"Come_on_," Riku yawned. "You can do better than that, Naminé."

"Silly girl," Sora looked at her, unfazed by her kiss. "More like this..." He whispered, the breath from his words pounding warmth onto her lips, leaning in until their lips were against eachothers'. Slowly pulled her hips closer to him, a victim to a party game, as she slung her arms over his neck.

Then. His spiky hair skipping across the bridge of her nose. She pulled her face away from his, as laughter exploded to her lips. "Oh my god, Sora, your hair tickles!!"

He looked up at his bangs, the dusty brown that fell just before his eyes. "Yeah... I got used to it." He smiled. "Uhh... you're sitting on me?"

Naminé looked down. And yes indeed, she had ended up sitting on Sora. In the process of him pulling her closer, she had shuffled onto his lap. "I'm sorry...!!" She quickly placed herself back on the floor, next to Roxas.

"Hey, Nami..." Roxas leaned toward Naminé, whispering into her ear. "Maybe I was just imagining it, but you looked really into it."

"Hey, Roxy..." She whispered back. "Maybe I was just imagining it, but you seem way too concerned over a party game."

"No, seriously... I've been over you for awhile. But since these three came from the Islands, you've been blushing like crazy."

"Okay, fine. I _like_ Sora... He's a nice person." She continued. "But anyways, he's with Kairi. He's kissed her that way at least a hundred times."

"Sora is thinking of breaking up with her. He told me that the other day... He told me that-"

"That what?" Naminé looked at Roxas curiously.

"If he wants to tell you, then he will." He pushed his hair back. "I have no right to take part in your interest in him."

"I don't really like spin the bottle too much." Olette stood up. "Let's do something else."

"But we've only done one spin," Riku groaned.

"I wanna keep playing, too!" Kairi exclaimed. "What's a party without spin the bottle?"

Naminé fell onto the floor. "Yeah, I agree with Olette."

"Present time, then?" Roxas pulled a thin box from under the table behind him. It was wrapped in sparkly, white paper and tied in a light blue ribbon. "This one's from me," he grinned proudly, holding the box out. She took it from his hands.

"Now, what could this be?" Naminé smiled excitedly. She carefully pulled off the sticky ribbon and pulled the paper off the box, hurriedly pulling the lid off. "A new sketchbook!" She smiled blissfully. She flipped through the pages, admiring the texture and thickness on each one, the way an art fanatic would. "Thank you, Roxy!!" She set the book down and hugged Roxas. "I just ran out of pages in my sketchbook today!"

"You're welcome." She released the slightly-blushing blond from her arms. "There's something else in there, too. It kinda goes along with the sketchbook."

Naminé dug through the box again, recovering a box full of art media (color pencils, markers, crayons, and a few technical erasers among them). She squealed in excitement. "This brand is really goooood!! How did you manage to find these?" She took the lid off, examining the craftsmanship of each piece, being the art fanatic she was.

"Trust me, they took forever." He sighed. "And they were expensive as hell, once I found them." He pouted, crossing his arms.

Naminé grinned. "Well then, that means I'll have to draw you whatever you want."

"There's not anything I want you to draw for me," He smiled impishly. "but can I draw you something?"

"Sure." She carefully tore a page out of the new sketchbook and handed it to him. Roxas, then, happily secluded himself, drawing with a combination of yellow, black, and teal.

Olette pulled a small, skinny box from her pocket. "This isn't as good as Roxas's present." She smiled. "But I thought it would look cute on you."

Naminé pulled the lid off the box, revealing a shiny, white-pearled necklace. "Are you kidding?" She grinned. "It's great. Thanks, Olette." She wrapped the necklace around her neck, carefully hooking the clamp together.

"My turn," Kairi smiled. "I was working on this before we came here, but I guess I have good timing." She pulled a small, square box from her sweatpants pocket, and presented it to Naminé.

She opened the box, it was a pure white thalassa shell charm, in the identical star-and-crown shape that she had made for Sora, Riku, and herself.

"Wow, did you make this yourself?" She picked it up out of the box by the chain on one of the points. "It's so pretty!"

"Yeah. I made them for myself, and Sora and Riku, too." Kairi went into the bedroom and, after rummaging through her things a bit, returned with a pale purple star. Sora took his, a bright teal, out of his pocket, and Riku pulled out the faux-necklace from under his shirt.

"Thank you!" Naminé smiled, gently placingj the charm back in the box.

"I'm done." Roxas handed the color pencils and paper to Naminé. The picture, a yellow chicken with teal eyes .

"Uhm?" Naminé looked skeptically at the chicken.

"Don't you remember?" Roxas laughed. "When we were little, you used to tease me since you thought my hair looked like a chicken.

"Hah, oh yeah." Naminé smiled.

"Riku," Kairi poked Riku a few times with her elbow. "It's your turn to give Naminé your gift."

"Alright." Riku pulled out a gift bag from behind him. "It's not much. I just won it on a crane game."

Naminé reached into the bag, pulling out a kitten plush doll. "It's so cute! Thank you, Riku. I love it." The cat had a tag that held a piece of paper for the name, which Naminé wrote 'Ame' on (Japanese for Rain).

"Sora, that knucklehead, forgot to give you a present." Riku threw a smirk at Sora.

"Shut up." Sora groaned. "It's not like I meant to! I'm sorry, Naminé." He glanced at the ground.

"It's oka--" Suddenly, he stuck the ribbon from Roxas's present to her hair.

"Heh. I improvised. Well, happy birthday." Sora stood up. "So, we bought a cake, rented some movies let's have a marathon."

"First one asleep gets a Sharpie 'stache!" Kairi set up the TV to start watching the pile of movies.

Sora finished scribbling a curly-ended moustache on Riku's face. Kairi was already aleep, with a big handlebar moustache, Olette had a little Hitler stamp moustache, and Roxas had a simple black glob across his top lip. "You're next," Sora grinned, pointing the Sharpie tip at Naminé. After 3 movies, 5:30 AM, they were the last ones awake.

Naminé shoveled another forkful of cake into her mouth. "I stay up late all the time drawing," she told Sora. "I can take this, but I'm not so sure about you."

"Are you kidding? I live right on the ocean." Sora smooshed his face a bit. "I wake up early to watch sunrise and go swimming before school."

Naminé headed for the door that led to a terrace. "I need some air."

"Hey," Sora got up after her. "That's cheating. If you're going out, then I am too."

No sound. In a curious tone, Naminé broke the morning silence between her and Sora. "Why did you kiss me?"

Sora looked at Naminé, a bit surprised, almost blushing. "Because, it was spin the bottle. And you landed on me. That's all."

"No," she said, "I mean why you kissed me again after apparently not kissing you right? In front of Kairi, like it would matter that you'd need to kiss me again."

Sora sighed. "Roxas told you, didn't he? And you, you're persistent. Fine, I'll tell you, I _am_ breaking up with her."

"Yeah, he told me." Naminé looked surprised that he didn't deny it. "But I don't quite understand why."

"I miss her as a friend." Sora looked at her through the glass door. "I think we made better friends than a couple, like everything that happened when we were friends doesn't matter anymore."

"I was like that with Roxas, too." Naminé stared at the new sunrise. "It's just harder when it's someone you've known for your whole life."

"And I decided that I like someone else." Sora nearly had to force the words out, leaving Naminé speechless, blushing devil red. He pulled her in, kissed her. The same as before.

Naminé passed out. Sora took her inside and laid her down on the sofa, then he drew a big, bold X over her lips. "Happy birthday."


End file.
